Mistake
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku rela dinilai rendah semua orang. Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah dosa, aku rela menjadi seorang pendosa. Jika mencintaimu artinya menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku rela menderita... / "Aku mencintaimu…" "Aku lebih mencintaimu." / "Aku akan membereskan semua ini." / "—saranghae, kim jong woon…" /


**# Mistake #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Boys Love, YAOI, NC, Mpreg, Typo(s)

**Rated :** T Nyerempet M

**Character** **:** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Hankyung/Hangeng, Heechul (_gender switch_)

**Author :** Song Min Gi

**Disclaimer :** Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama untuk dibikin fanfict :)

**BACKSOUND**

~ Huh Gak — I told you I wanna die

~ Huh Gak — Hello

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Apartemen di sudut kota,**_

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

_**09 : 17 p.m**_

Kasur yang tidak terlalu besar itu berderit pelan. Seirama dengan pergumulan dua orang _namja _yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka. Suara desah, kecipak dan geliat tergambar jelas, bagaimana dua orang manusia yang saling mencinta itu mempersatukan tubuh mereka. Dimana yang berada dibawah memasrahkan dirinya pada _namja _yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Sedang menggerakkan miliknya maju dan mundur dengan tempo tetap sambil terus mencari titik kenikmatan _namja _dibawahnya.

"Nnhhh… Kyuuuhhnn aahhh~"

Tak butuh lama untuk mendapatkannya. Mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. Sedikit-banyak Kyuhyun tahu seluk beluk _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dimana letak titiknya, dan kapan harus menekan titik itu dan memberinya kenikmatan Kyuhyun sudah faham.

"Hyuungghhmmmn~" Kyuhyun bergerak makin cepat, tak ada satupun tekanannya yang meleset. Yesung hanya bisa terus melenguh nikmat diperlakukan seperti itu. Kyuhyun selalu tahu bagaimana cara memanjakan dirinya.

**.**

* * *

**Mistake**

**By Song Min Gi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya. _Onyx _sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melirik jam digital yang menunjukkan satu digit angka nol bersama satu digit angka lima, dan satu digit angka nol bersama satu digit angka tiga yang dipisahkan sebuah titik dua. Mata sipitnya menutup kembali, namun hanya beberapa detik karena setelahnya mata itu terbuka lagi dan seburat merah muda sudah mampir merekah di kedua pipinya yang bertambah isi itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan mereka sekarang sama sekali tidak memakai penutup tubuh atau pakaian apapun. Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih sama-sama _naked _karena aktivitas semalam. Entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya kemarin, Yesung terlalu malu menghitung, atau memang tidak terhitung?

Pipinya terus memanas apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat samar, mendekapnya makin erat. Dalam posisi begini, kepala Yesung yang berhimpitan dengan dada Kyuhyun membuat _namja _yang lebih tua bisa mendengar degup jantung kekasihnya. Begitu tenang dan teratur, Yesung suka.

Yesung tersenyum, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Ia begitu bahagia memiliki Kyuhyun. Begitu bahagia bisa mengenal Kyuhyun, dan dicintai oleh laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya, sangat menyayanginya dan selalu berusaha melindunginya. Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat mensyukuri adanya _namja _itu dalam hidupnya, walaupun tingkah jahil kekasihnya itu kadang membuat darahnya mendidih.

Ia menengadah, menikmati wajah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun itu tampan. Banyak yang bilang begitu, termasuk dirinya. Bibirnya walaupun tebal dan sering mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang pedasnya luar biasa, tetap terasa manis saat Yesung mengecupnya ataupun sebaliknya saat bibir itu mengecap rasa manis bibirnya. Hidungnya mancung, membuatnya sempurna. Dan sepasang mata yang sedang tertutup itu, saat terbuka akan menampilkan pesona _Caramel _yang mampu membuat siapa saja terseret dalam pesonanya, termasuk dirinya. Ah, Yesung tidak terseret lagi sekarang. Tapi sudah tenggelam kedalamnya.

Yesung menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebentar. Hanya benar-benar mengecup sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya. Menunjukkan betapa ia sangat bahagia berada dalam dekapan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Betapa ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, dan betapa ia sangat menghargai segala perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk memilikinya.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Bagaimanapun juga—

dia dan Kyuhyun harus makan sarapan, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memasukkan kaldu ayam, _namja _itu menambahkan sedikit garam dan lada, lalu mengaduk _pot _itu sebentar dengan sendok kayu, dan menutupnya dengan tutup panci. Tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan konsentrasinya, ia memotong-motong daging ikan segar yang sudah di iris itu, melumurinya dengan campuran lemon-garam-lada-sedikit gula lalu meremas-remasnya pelan, agar meresap.

Ia lalu mencelupkan satu-persatu potongan ikan itu ke dalam wajan setelah sebelumnya memanaskan minyak didalamnya. Ia lebih menyukai _deep fried _ketimbang menumisnya. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu hingga potongan-potongan ikan itu mengapung di atas minyak, pertanda matang.

Sekarang kembali lagi ke sup kimchi. Ia membuka tutup _pot, _dan langsung disambut asap dan uap dari masakannya. Ia tersenyum. Sudah matang rupanya. Hanya tinggal mengangkatnya dan—

Tiba-tiba ada deru nafas yang menyapu tengkuknya, dan sepasang tangan yang melingkari perut dan pinggangnya, memberinya _back hug._ Tak lama sesudahnya suara _baritone _lembut itu membelai pendengarannya.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung…" ujar suara itu. Yesung tersenyum, tanpa perlu mengengok ke belakang-pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah, sarapannya sudah siap." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan yang mulai mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh kelelahan, kau tahu?" godanya sembari tersenyum jahil, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada tengkuk putih itu, sesekali menghisap dan menjilatinya dengan erotis, memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada tubuh kekasihnya. Yang merasakannya hanya mampu menahan desah, oh ayolah, ia sedang memasak sekarang.

"Kyuhhh…" hampir saja Yesung mendesah lebih kencang saat Kyuhyun mulai memberikan beberapa _kissmark _pada tengkuknya, untung saja _namja _jangkung itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya sambil terkekeh jahil.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin ke café Hyung, aku ingin menjagamu saja dirumah." Ujar yang lebih muda tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan dekapannya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Yesung.

Yesung yang merasa dipermainkan menekuk wajahnya, Kyuhyun selalu saja jahil padanya. Dengan wajah merah —menahan malu— ia mengangkat ikan yang sudah mengapung dari minyak panas dengan saringan, lalu meletakkannya di atas piring disamping kompor. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Malah terus mengikuti Yesung bak siput yang melekat pada batang pohon.

"Kyu! Lepaskan pelukanmu! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang masak?" gerutu yang lebih tua. Yang lebih muda hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

Dulu sebelum mereka tinggal bersama, aroma tubuh Yesung tidak begini. Dulu aroma tubuh Yesung manis, seperti buah-buahan. Tapi sekarang aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu menguarkan aroma _mint. _Tentu saja karena mereka menggunakan _shampoo _dan sabun yang sama. Kyuhyun suka aroma mint. Jadi Yesung juga ikut-ikutan menggunakannya hingga sekarang.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya setelah Yesung akan mengangkat _pot_ panas. Ia buru-buru mengambil kain lap dan mendahului Yesung mengangkat _pot _sup kimchi itu, berniat membantu. Sementara Yesung yang masih sedikit terbengong mulai beranjak mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi, dan membawanya ke meja makan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—jika kau tidak pergi bekerja, Kyu." Jelas Yesung panjang-lebar sambil melahap satu sendok sarapan terakhirnya. Yesung hanya ingin Kyuhyun masuk kerja, tidak mungkin kan kyuhyun membolos masuk kerja hanya karena menjaga dirinya? Kyuhyun baru saja menjadi pelayan café besar di dekat pusat kota itu beberapa hari lalu, masa iya sekarang sudah mau membolos kerja?

Kondisi keuangan mereka sekarang sudah tidak sebaik dulu. Sejak ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama, Yesung bekerja menjadi penyayi café. Sementara Kyuhyun bekerja menjadi _cashier _di toko disc dulu. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung kehilangan pekerjaannya saat ia membolos empat hari untuk menjaga Yesung yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba demam dan mual-mual. Tak lama kemudian barulah diketahui bahwa Yesung sedang hamil, ia termasuk satu dari nol koma nol satu persen _namja _di dunia yang memiliki _kemungkinan _untuk mengandung.

Ketika keduanya masih bekerja, keuangan mereka masih berjalan lancar. Namun semuanya berubah saat Dokter mengatakan bahwa Yesung harus lebih sering beristirahat dirumah, tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran. Kembali lagi karena 'kelainan' yang dideritanya masalah kehamilan. Sehingga dengan paksaan Kyuhyun, Yesung akhirnya berhenti bekerja.

Dan beruntung sepertinya Tuhan masih mencintai mereka—atau mencintai bayi mereka yang tak berdosa hingga Kyuhyun diberikan pekerjaan baru sebagai penyanyi café. Gajinya bahkan lebih besar dari pekerjaannya yang dulu, _walaupun tidak sebesar pendapatannya saat masih tinggal di rumah dan bekerja di perusahaan itu, _tapi Kyuhyun tetap senang. Paling tidak Yesung dan janin dalam tubuh Yesung itu masih bisa makan.

Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya menanggapinya santai, seperti sedang diajak bercanda. "Dokter bilang aku harus menjagamu saat kehamilanmu menginjak satu bulan, Hyung. Lagipula bos ku sudah memberi ijin." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil masih menikmati sarapan buatan kekasihnya. Sup Kimchi buatan Yesung memang tidak ada tandingannya. Cocok sekali dengan lidahnya.

Sementara Yesung hanya bisa cengo, membatu seperti terkejut. Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya rohnya —seperti— kembali pada tubuhnya, tersadar dari awang-awangnya.

"A-apa hari ini sudah satu bulan?" Tanya Yesung ragu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Padahal ia sendiri yang mengandung buah cinta mereka. Dan Kyuhyun, _namja _dihadapannya ini, Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu begitu memperhatikannya hingga tahu bahwa hari ini adalah satu bulan usia kandungannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum—membuat _caramel _nya itu seakan juga tersenyum— lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut, mengingat meja makan mereka tidak terlalu lebar hingga hanya dengan mengulurkan tangan, Kyuhyun sudah mampu mengusap lembut kepala Yesungnya.

"Hari ini kau hanya perlu istirahat. Aku akan menyiapkanmu air hangat untuk berendam. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun lembut. Yesung yang benar-benar masih terkejut dengan sikap kyuhyun itu hanya diam, membatu menatap tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi se-manis ini.

"T-tapi a-aku sudah mandi, Kyu." Ujar Yesung sambil masih tergagap, bingung.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai makan lantas melirik mangkuk Yesung yang juga sudah kosong. Ia lalu tersenyum menampilkan _smirk_ terbaiknya, dan bangkit dari kursi lalu mendekati Yesung.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Yesung tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun kini tengah menggendong—membopong—nya masuk kedalam kamar, atau tepatnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Kalau begitu temani aku mandi…" bisik Kyuhyun jahil.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus menerus membelai rambut Yesung yang sekarang sudah basah. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk Yesung dari belakang, melingkati pinggang dan perut Yesung yang sudah mulai buncit. Sekarang mereka sedang ada dalam _bathtub _berdua. Kyuhyun menyangga Yesung yang sedang dalam posisi tiduran di dalam _bathtub _karena dirinya juga sedang dalam posisi yang sama.

Sementara Yesung merasa nyaman. Air hangat di dalam _bathtub _dan berendam bersama Kyuhyun adalah kombinasi yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dari tadi Kyuhyun terus membelai rambutnya, membuainya dalam perasaan aman.

"Hei kyu…" Yesung yang sedang tiduran dan bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun memanggil kekasihnya itu sambil menengok ke samping, memandang wajahnya.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun membalas singkat, sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung dan terus mengusap perut Yesung, dan meraih jemari Yesung untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Yesung setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung makin erat, lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut hingga Yesung harus memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kasih sayang Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ujar Kyuhyun setelahnya. Yesung tersenyum, lalu mengusap perutnya sendiri. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Yesung. Entah kenapa belakangan ini, sejak mengandung Yesung selalu bertingkah imut. Maksudnya, disengaja atau tidak, semua tingkah Yesung selalu terlihat imut. Bahkan walaupun hanya menggembungkan pipi sesaat, sudah cukup untuk membuat kyuhyun gemas dan buru-buru merengkuh Yesungnya untuk dipeluk. Kata orang, saat seorang wanita tengah hamil, aura dari si bayi akan memancar lewat ibunya. Mungkin hal itu berlaku juga pada Yesung, walaupun ia tahu betul Yesung itu _namja _entahlah Kyuhyun juga tak mau ambil pusing.

"Kau tahu, kurasa dia _namja, _Kyu." Ujar Yesung tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari perutnya sendiri.

"Hm? Kenapa begitu?"

"Eumm, entahlah, hanya _feeling _ku saja." Jelas Yesung sambil tersenyum kea rah Kyuhyun. Nah, apa ku bilang, Kyuhyun benar-benar gemas. Ia buru-buru meraih tengkuk Yesung dan mengecup bibir mungil Yesung. Lalu menjilat lipatan bibir Yesung dan membuat hyung-nya itu melenguh lalu membuka mulutnya.

Lidah lihai Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk dan mengabsen deretan gigi yesung. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, dan menyesap salivanya yang selalu terasa manis. Kyuhyun terus menyangga tubuh Yesung, ingin terus melanjutkan cumbuannya dan tidak ingin kekasihnya tergelincir karena _bathtub _yang memang licin.

"Eungghh~" Yesung melenguh saat usapan tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya disekitar perut, mulai turun dan menyentuh _penis _nya. Mengusap perlahan, dan mengusap _twinballs _nya. Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, sambil menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang masih merekat pada tangannya. Merasakan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun terus turun hingga ke ceruk leher Yesung. Mencium, menghisap, menjilat, sambil sesekali menggigit cerukan putih itu. Meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan seorang Kyuhyun pada tubuh Yesung.

"Ummhh kyuuhh…" Yesung melenguh makin kencang saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai mengocok pelan _penis _nya. Kyuhyun seakan hilang kendali. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya setelah mendudukkan Yesung agar tidak tergelincir, lalu keluar dari _bathtub _dan langsung menggendong Yesung yang masih terduduk dengan nafas memburu di dalam _bathtub._

"Hyung, kau sangat—" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengulum telinga Yesung dengan erotis, membuat yang diperlakukan seperti itu menggelinjang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Setelahnya pipi Yesung hanya mampu merekah merah, mendapati _caramel _Kyuhyun menatapnya lapar.

"—seksi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya itu diatas ranjang dengan lembut, seakan-akan jika terlalu kasar tubuh itu akan retak dan hancur. Tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir yang telah menjadi candunya itu. Kyuhyun makin ganas melumat bibir Yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yesung sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap agresif agar mampu mendominasi permainan lidah Kyuhyun, tapi _nihil._ Ia selalu kalah oleh rangsangan lain yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Dengan nafas memburu sepasang tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yesung yang masih polos—mengingat mereka baru selesai berendam bersama tadi—seakan menghiraukan seprei putih yang mulai basah karena air dari tubuh Yesung yang merebah di kasur terserap oleh kain, dan tetesan-tetesan air dari tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut mempengaruhi.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu mendominasi permainan ranjang mereka. Namun semuanya seakan berbalik hari ini. Saat Kyuhyun tengah memberikan _kissmark _pada dada Yesung, _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu tiba-tiba menggenggam _penis _nya dan perlahan mengocoknya. Ia seketika berhenti melakukan kegiatannya mengecupi dada Yesung untuk menahan desir kenikmatan yang mulai mengalir di tubuhnya atas perlakuan Yesung. _Caramel _Kyuhyun otomatis membulat saat mendapati yesung tengah menampakkan _smirk_ pada dirinya. A-apa yang terjadi?

"Hhh— biar aku yang hhh— bergerak." Ujar Yesung dengan nafas memburu. Kyuhyun tersenum, atau ber_smirk _ria lebih tepatnya. Yesungnya? Bagaimana bisa seagresif ini?

"Lakukan jika kau bisa," Kyuhyun menantang. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera mencubit _nipple _kanan Yesung sambil mengulum _nipple _kirinya.

"Aaahhh! Kyuhhhnnnn!" Yesung sudah keburu menggelinjang. Tubuhnya seakan dialiri sengatan listrik mendapat perlakuan Kyuhyun. T-tapi ia yang mengajukan diri kan? Mana mungkin ia berhenti disini?

"Menyerah, hm?" ujar Kyuhyun menantang. Rona merah sudah tercetak jelas diatas pipi _chubby_nya. Dan sekali lagi tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun merengkuh punggung Yesung dan membalikkan posisi mereka, dengan berguling ke samping, membuat Yesung menindih Kyuhyun. Tangan Yesung bertumpu pada dada Kyuhyun, mungkin karena masih _shock._

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya senyum-senyum memperhatikan pemandangan indah di depannya. Yesung dengan nafas memburu lengkap dengan wajah yang sayu, berada di atas tubuhnya. Ah, begini saja Kyuhyun sudah tegang. Beruntung Yesung tidak memperhatikan.

"_I'm your slave,_." Goda Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Yesung, membuat _namja _itu makin malu saja. Hah! Tau begini Yesung tidak akan mencoba inisiatif dari jabang bayinya. Bukan maksudnya bayi mereka _yadong…_tapi entah kenapa Yesung ingin— eumm, mendominasi mungkin?

Dengan ragu Yesung mulai menunduk, hendak mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan membawanya dalam acara lumat-melumat seperti tadi. Tapi ketika ia sudah mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun, _namja _itu hanya diam. Tidak membalas ciumannya. Argh! Kyuhyun menyebalkan!

"Kenapa tidak membalas?" gerutu Yesung saat melepaskan ciumannya. Kyuhyun bukan tidak mau membalas. Ia hanya terkejut tadi. Bagaimana bisa yesung-nya jadi seagresif ini? Ciuman barusan itu benar-benar— liar?

'_Ting Tong~'_

Uh-oh, siapa yang datang ditengah-tengah kegiatan ini? Menyebalkan sekali. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sama-sama terkejutnya, pasalnya mereka sekarang masih _naked _dan sama sekali belum menuntaskan hasrat mereka masing-masing. Haruskah membuka pintu? Oh, menyebalkan.

'_Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong~~'_

"Iya!" sahut Yesung entah pada jeritan bel pintu yang tak berdosa itu atau pada orang yang menekan bel itu, atau pada keduanya. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung memelas, seakan memohon untuk melanjutkannya sebelum membuka pintu. Tapi Yesung yang sudah mengerti seluk beluk pikiran kekasihnya itu buru-buru menunduk, mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebentar lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kita bisa— eumm, yeah, melanjutkannya nanti." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya cemberut kini tersenyum, melihat wajah malu kekasihnya. Ia lalu mengangguk, dan mengusap rambut hitam Yesung sebelum _namja _itu memakai handuk kimono berwarna _baby blue _yang ada di gantungan dekat kamar mandi, dan berlari kecil keluar hendak mendatangi orang tidak sabaran yang menekan bel itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring _naked _di ranjangnya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Yesung yang entah mengapa semakin imut belakangan ini—mungkin karena bawaan bayinya. Ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan _namja _itu. _Namja _baik hati yang ramah padanya. _Yang selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya. _Dan yang sedari kecil menemani dirinya hingga ia jadi sebesar ini sekarang, dan melakukan dosa terbesar yang pernah ia perbuat dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal memutuskan hidup bersamamu, _Hyung_." Gumamnya lirih sembari menatap lekat-lekat pintu kamar itu, seakan jejak kaki Yesung terpatri disana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung berlari kecil menuju pintu sembari merapatkan handuk-kimononya, sambil sesekali menjawab 'iya' saat bel itu mulai menjerit lagi. Sampai di depan pintu, ia menjinjitkan tubuhnya sedikit agar matanya mampu mengintip dari lubang kecil yang memang digunakan untuk melihat tamu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya seketika membeku saat mendapati tamu yang ada di depan apartement nya sekarang. Ia hanya mampu menggumam lirih,

"_Eo-eomma_…"

Di luar ada dua orang. Yang laki-laki usianya sekitar empat puluh tahunan, sedang memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dengan mata yang terus mengekor pada wanita disampingnya—yang kita duga adalah isterinya yang sedari tadi memencet bel. Sementara si wanita dengan tidak sabaran menekan-nekan bel di depan apartement dengan wajah gusar setengah kesal.

"_Hyung? Nuguya?" _Suara baritone Kyuhyun sekaligus membuyarkan sikap _shock _Yesung barusan. _Onyx _sipitnya buru-buru mengerjap dengan cepat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sang empunya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, menatap sang lawan bicara dengan air muka ketakutan.

"D-di l-luar Kyu…" jawab Yesung gelagapan dengan tangan yang kini mulai bergetar. Kyuhyun buru-buru merapikan kaus putihnya dan mendekati Yesung, lalu meraih bahu _namja _itu dan mengusap pelan pipi putihnya—sekedar menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"_Eomma_ tahu kalian ada di dalam!" teriak suara itu dari luar. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya otomatis melotot kaget. Ia melirik Yesung dan mendapati _namja _itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rasa gugup dan takut jelas tersirat dalam wajah manis itu. Ia meraih dagu _namja _itu, dan hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, _Caramel _itu sudah menabrak sang _Onyx_.

"Ganti bajumu dulu. Biar aku yang bicara pada _eomma_." Jelas Kyuhyun diiringi sebuah senyuman tipis. Yesung tahu benar itu bukan senyuman bahagia atau _evil smirk _yang biasa dilontarkan kekasihnya. Yang tergambar dalam senyuman itu adalah rasa gugup dan takut yang sebenarna tak lebih sedikit dari rasa gugupnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak di lontarkan Yesung—dan hanya berputar-putar di kepala _namja _itu. Yesung beranjak, lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar masih dengan takut-takut, dan segera mengganti bajunya.

_Caramel _Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berkedip mengikuti punggung Yesung yang berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar, dan menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu. Setelahnya ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya tiga detik, menghembuskan nafas panjang, sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat-keemasan dihadapannya, bersiap memutar kenop pintu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berusia empat puluh delapan tahun itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya lagi. Ini sudah yang ke-delapan kalinya sejak di perjalanan. Mungkin jumlahnya akan terus bertambah mengingat hari ini _mood _isterinya sedang sangat buruk dan kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan ia dan isterinya lihat mungkin akan lebih buruk dari pada _mood _isterinya yang sedang kacau.

Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, memang. Tapi berhubungan dengan anak-anaknya. Ia tahu ini salah, semua kenyataan yang terpapar didepan mereka sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memukul ulu hati mereka hingga terasa perih. Semua tingkah mereka dan apa yang mereka perbuat sekarang, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keutuhan sebuah keluarga terguncang.

"Hannie, _ppalliyeyo! _Kita harus segera tiba sebelum mereka melarikan diri lagi!" gerutu sang isteri. Dan untuk ke-sembilan kalinya sang suami menghembuskan nafas berat. Kalau ia boleh jujur sejujurnya, ia ingin mengulur waktu dan berharap bahwa _mereka _akan melarikan diri sekarang juga. Paling tidak untuk hari ini.

"Chullie-ya, maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" akhirnya _namja _itu bersuara. Berusaha bernegosiasi, karena biasanya cara inilah yang paling tepat dilakukan saat masalah genting seperti ini terjadi.

"Hm? Janji apa?" Tanya wanita itu sesudah melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan melalui kaca jendela mobil disampingnya.

"Bisakah kau—hmm, meredam emosimu setibanya disana? Kurasa mereka akan makin merasa buruk jika kau membentak mereka." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Si wanita terlihat kaget, tak menyangka suaminya akan berbicara begitu.

"Kim Hangeng! Aku mohon jangan begini! Inilah alasan mengapa anak-anakmu itu begitu lemah! Karena kau selalu memanjakan mereka!" Wanita itu balas marah-marah. Hah, memang sulit sepertinya.

"Aku tidak pernah memanjakan mereka, aku hanya membiarkan mereka menentukan jalan mereka sendiri. Mereka sudah dewasa." Laki-laki bernama Hangeng itu membela dirinya. Astaga cepat sekali mereka sudah memarkir mobil sekarang. Hangeng membuka _lock _pintu mobil dan sabuk pengamannya, tanpa sedikitpun berniat turun dari mobil.

"Dan membiarkan mereka bertindak seenaknya diluar jalur? Orangtua mana yang ingin anaknya menyukai sesama jenisnya?!" Emosi wanita yang sebenarnya bernama Kim Heechul itu makin menjadi. Sembari membuka sabuk pengamannya cepat-cepat ia terus mengomel. Ia mengambil tas tangannya dan keluar dari mobil. Hangeng mau tak mau menyusulnya, sedikit berlari agar bisa mengimbangi jalan Heechul yang sengaja dibuat cepat.

"Aku adalah orang pertama yang menampar Kyuhyun, kau harus mengingat itu." Ujar Hangeng setelah berhasil menangkap tangan Heechul dan membuat wanita itu berhenti melangkah.

"Tapi kau orang pertama yang melepaskan mereka bersama! Ini tetap salah!" dengan sekali sentak Heechul mampu melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Hangeng. Ia kembali berjalan cepat mendekati _lift _dan menekan tombolnya dengan tidak sabaran sambil mendongak menatap penunjuk _lift_ yang masih ada di lantai dua dan berangsur turun ke _lower ground._

"Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, Chullie. Kita bisa fikirkan caranya nanti, aku mohon jangan gegabah!" Hangeng terus membuntuti Heechul yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam _lift _dan menekan tombol empat. Setelahnya pintu lift tertutup, dan perlahan benda itu naik ke atas, membawa pasangan suami-isteri itu naik ke lantai empat.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi peduli. Mereka mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita!" Heechul masih bersikeras. Hangeng yang seperti kehabisan akal hanya mampu membuang mukanya sambil mengembuskan nafas beratnya lagi. Sekarang jumlahnya sudah genap sepuluh kali.

"Aku akan membereskan semua ini." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Heechul sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari _lift _yang pintunya sudah terbuka—menandakan mereka sudah tiba. Membuat _namja _itu hanya mampu mengikuti langkah isterinya sambil menggumam lirih dalam hatinya.

"_Maafkan Appa, Kyuhyun… Yesung…"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sedang menangis sekarang. Bukan menangis secara harfiah tentu saja. Butiran-butiran air yang kita sebut hujan itu turun ke bumi perlahan-lahan, namun serempak. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa turun satu-persatu dengan anggunnya dari langit sana. Apakah Tuhan mengaturnya juga? Apakah setiap butiran hujan punya giliran untuk turun?

Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi diluar yang nampak begitu ramai. Entah karena apa disini terasa sepi sekali. Aneh, dari sini semua terdengar. Suara orang-orang yang tidak membawa payung berhamburan mencari perlindungan, atau karena volume hujan yang makin besar, atau karena ruangan tempat mereka duduk memang terlalu sepi?

Bahkan wanita yang biasanya cerewet itu, sekarang hanya bisa diam meratapi kenyataan yang terpapar jelas dihadapannya. Setiap kenyataan yang terlontar dari seorang _namja _muda yang ada di hadapannya ini rasanya membuat dirinya semakin remuk perlahan-lahan. Seakan-akan satu hentakan lagi bisa membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya tercekat, dan kepalanya pening. Semuanya terasa tiba-tiba dan terlalu cepat.

Serupa tapi tak sama dengan suaminya. Laki-laki itu seperti _shock_ ditambah amarah yang tertahan. Air mukanya begitu serius dan rahangnya nampak mengeras, berusaha menyelaraskan antara logika, fikiran dan perasaan.

Di seberang mereka, seorang _namja _yang sedang duduk di sofa itu ikut hening. Termenung sambil merenung. _Namja _dengan _Caramel _itu menggenggam tangannya sendiri makin erat, menautkan jari-jarinya walaupun ia masih menunduk dalam diam. Memilih mendengarkan kemelut pikiran nya yang beradu dengan suara hujan diluar, degup jantung nya sendiri dan memori yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Sudah kubilang kalian harus hidup terpisah! Kenapa kalian selalu membantah!" wanita itu menampar wajah _namja _ber-_caramel _itu hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Apartemen yang biasanya damai itu sekarang nampak seperti sedang dilanda gempa bumi. Penuh dengan suara tangis dan bentakan._

"_Eomma aku mohon hentikan…" _namja _lain yang memiliki _onyx _menangis disamping _namja _ber-_caramel itu, _berusaha menghentikan wanita yang sedang menyakiti kekasihnya itu._

"_Dan kau! Kau yang lebih tua! Harusnya kau mengajari dia hal-hal yang baik! Bukan membantunya menjerumuskan diri!" sang wanita beralih, hendak menampar Yesung. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergeser ke samping dan membuat pipinya menjadi tameng dan kembali terkena tamparan ibunya._

"_Kau_—_Berani-beraninya!" Heechul berteriak makin histeris, seakan meledakkan semua kemarahan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia sudah mengusir mereka dari rumahnya, agar mereka hidup terpisah. Bukan hidup bersama seperti ini._

"_Kim Heechul!" hangeng ikut-ikutan berteriak, ia menahan tangan Heechul sekuat-kuatnya. Jelas saja tenaga Heechul kalah. Ia hanya mampu menggeliat-geliat tidak terima._

_Yesung menangis makin jadi. Kyuhyun_— _dengan wajah seperti itu bagaimana bisa ia masih menyuguhkannya sebuah senyuman? Ia tahu ada rasa sakit dan perih dari lukanya terselip dalam senyuman itu, namun senyuman itu juga menyatakan 'jangan-khawatir-aku-baikbaik-saja'._

"_Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kalian berdua tidak tahu diri!" Heechul menyentak tangan Hangeng, dan menerjang Yesung yang masih berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan menampar pipinya sekeras yang ia bisa. Yesung yang _shock _seketika ambruk ke lantai, merasakan perih dan sakit dari pipinya yang teramat sangat._

"Eomma!" _Kyuhyun berteriak terkejut dan menarik Ibunya yang hampir menendang Yesung_—_jika ia terlambat sedetik saja. Beruntung Hangeng segera menangkap tubuh Heechul yang terhuyung kebelakang karena ditarik Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli._

_Ia buru-buru mendekati yesung dan berlutut disampingnya, memapah Yesung yang benar-benar terlihat menahan perih agar bersandar pada lengannya. Yesung merasa pening. Ditampar sekeras itu hingga terjungkal kebelakang membuat pening tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya._

"_Kau_— _berani-beraninya kau mendorong ibumu!" Heechul berteriak makin histeris dan kini diiringi air matanya yang meluncur begitu saja. Hangeng mendekap isterinya yang sekarang nampak mulai kehabisan tenaganya._

_Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli, ia terus mengusap pipi Yesung yang merah_—_bekas tamparan._ _"_Gwaenchana?" _Kyuhyun mendekap Yesung erat, sambil terus mengusap pipi _namja _yang begitu dicintainya itu, berharap dengan diusap rasa perih itu bisa sedikit berkurang._

"_ANAK KURANG AJAR! KALIAN BERDUA KURANG AJAR!" urat-urat halus di leher Heechul seakan berlomba-lomba untuk nampak di permukaan saat ia berteriak histeris. Hangeng terus menerus membisikkan kata 'tenang' sambil mengeratkan dekapannya, berharap isterinya bisa meredam sedikit emosinya._

"_Nggh…" pening itu seakan mengelilinginya. Bersamaan dengan perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Reflek ia memegangi perutnya dan memandang ke arah Kyuhyun seakan bertelepati._

"_Apakah sakit? Perutmu sakit?"_ _Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung yang memegangi perutnya sendiri, memandang perut buncit Yesung khawatir, menghiraukan _Eomma _nya yang menangis dalam pelukan sang _Appa. _Yesung hanya mampu mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan sakit, perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk sekarang._

_Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun buru-buru meraih tengkuk Yesung, dan bagian dibelakang lutut Yesung, lalu dengan sekali angkat Yesung sudah ada dalam gendongannya._

"Appa, Eomma, _duduklah dulu. Aku akan membawa Yesung masuk." Ujar Kyuhyun pada sang _Appa _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Terserah dengan Eommanya yang hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang _Appa _sambil terus menangis sambil sesekali memukul dada Hangeng, melampiaskan kemarahannnya._

"_Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi pada Yesung?" pertanyaan Hangeng menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar. Ia melirik Yesung dalam gendongannya yang sepertinya masih menahan sakit, ia tak mungkin menjelaskan panjang-lebar pada _Appa _nya kalau Yesung sedang hamil sekarang. Akan makin rumit._

"_Yesung-_Hyung— _sedang hamil, _Appa." _ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Membuat tangisan Heechul tiba-tiba mereda, dan gerakan tangan Hangeng yang sedang mengusap-usap rambut Heechul berhenti seketika._

"_Akan kujelaskan nanti." Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar lenyap dibalik pintu cokelat tua itu._

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa— maksud _Appa, _Yesung itu _namja. _Dia tidak bisa—" Hangeng masih bingung sendiri merangkai kata-katanya. Di tangannya kini ada sebuah surat dari salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Hangeng tahu itu. Ia sudah membaca surat itu hampir empat kali, dan tulisan disana tetap tidak berubah. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Sementara Heechul memijit pelan pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan pusing kepala akibat membaca surat itu. Apa maksdunya satu dari nol koma nol satu _namja _yang _kemungkinan _bisa mengandung?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menjelaskan, "Seperti tertulis disana, dalam perutnya ada segumpal otot yang berfungsi mirip seperti rahim. Bisa dibuahi, bisa mebesar sesuai ukuran janin, dan banyak fungsi lainnya. Dan aku—"

Hangeng fokus memandang Kyuhyun. Apa yang diceritakan padanya ini benar-benar sulit dicerna otak manusianya. _Namja _tidak ada yang hamil. Itu yang ia tahu selama empat puluh delapan tahun hidup di dunia. Ia pernah mendengar penelitian semacam itu memang. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada klarifikasi dari para peneliti kan?

"—aku yang membuahi rahim itu," sambung Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah Hangeng dan Heechul bergantian. Heechul memejamkan matanya, ia menangis. Hangeng yang juga sama-sama terkejut, buru-buru merangkul bahu Heechul dan menyandarkan kepala wanita itu pada pundaknya, dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku yang melakukannya, ini semua kesalahanku." Kyuhyun berujar, ranpa sedikitpun melepaskan _caramel_nya dari kedua orang tuanya. Orang yang sudah membuatnya terlahir di dunia ini, orang yang sudah membesarkannya, orang yang sudah membuatnya bertemu dengan Yesungnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan ini? kalian—" Hangeng tak mampu lagi berujar. Kepalanya kini terasa pening. Dan sekelebat perasaan bersalah itu menyeruak dalam hatinya sebagai seorang ayah. Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi? Bagaimana kelalaian nya bisa menimbulkan hal ini?

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, kita harus menghentikannya… dan kita terlambat!" Heechul menangis makin jadi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa semua masalah akan menjadi serumit ini. Hanya berawal dari sebuah perasaan cinta. Dari seorang _adik kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri._

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau— kau adalah darah daging kami… Dan Yesung, dia juga darah daging kami. Kalian bersaudara. Kalian kakak— dan adik… apa kau lupa?" Hangeng melembut pada Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan karena ia mengalah. Ia hanya merasa ini sudah terlalu jauh. Sebentar lagi akan lahir seorang anak dari hubungan sedarah, adik dan kakak.

_Caramel _itu meleleh. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Aku tahu ayah… aku tahu…" lelehan _caramel _itu terus mengalir turun. Menyatakan secara tersirat bahwa ia juga tersakiti selama ini. Ia mencintai kakaknya lebih dari batas yang seharusnya. Ia mencintai _Hyung-_nya sendiri. Ia mencintai Kim Jong Woon. Semua kata maaf akan percuma untuknya. Untuk apa ia minta maaf jika kesalahannya sudah tak mampu lagi diperbaiki?

_Dosa terbesarnya, adalah jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungnya sendiri._

"LALU KENAPA MASIH KAU LAKUKAN INI?! YESUNG ITU _HYUNG_-MU SENDIRI KIM KYUHYUN!" Hangeng membentak. Urat-urat leher dan beberapa urat halus dikepalanya muncul ke permukaan kulit. Menggambarkan betapa laki-laki itu sangat marah entah atas apa. Atas kelalaiannya mengurus anaknya? Atau atas kelakuan anaknnya yang diluar batas?

"Aku mencintainya, ayah… sungguh…" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat Hangeng dan Heechul makin sedih dan sakit. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bagaimana?

"Kau membuat kami merasa gagal menjadi orangtua, Kim Kyuhyun.." ujar Hangeng sedih. Sejak awal, Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yesung lebih dari batas wajar seorang adik pada kakaknya, dan Yesung membalas perasaan Kyuhyun, ia tahu bahwa semua ini tak akan bermuara baik. Heechul memilih mengusir mereka untuk memberikan mereka pelajaran, namun mereka malah pergi dan tidak pernah kembali pulang. Dan sekarang, ketika mereka tinggal bersama, Yesung— anak sulung mereka, mengandung anak dari adiknya sendiri.

"Sungguh ayah, maafkan aku… Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya, Ayah. Aku—" Kyuhyun tak berhenti meneteskan air mata disela pernyataannya.

"—aku mencintai Yesung-_Hyung, Appa…_"

"_Bullshit! _Itu bukan cinta!" Heechul mendadak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hangeng, dan membentak Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Hingga rasanya pita suaranya akan putus. Tapi Heechul tak peduli, ia harus membuat Kyuhyun tahu betapa dirinya selama ini terlalu sakit untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Orangtua lain yang mempunyai dua anak laki-laki sepertinya hidup dengan nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi pada keluarganya saja? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Dan bahkan Yesung sekarang sedang mengandung cucu yang sedarah dengan kedua anaknya?

"Kim Heechul! Jaga bicaramu!" Hangeng mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Heechul dengan erat, hingga wanita cantik itu harus meringis menahan sakit. Dan membungkam mulutnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Karena sudah seperti ini—" hangeng dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus menahan luapan emosi mulai kembali dengan kepala yang berusaha ia dinginkan. Menghadapi masalah besar seperti ini tetap tidak boleh gegabah. Namun keputusan yang ada di kepalanya sekarang ini mungkin adalah keputusan satu-satunya yang mampu menyelamatkan semua orang. Menyelamatkan nama baik keluarganya, menyelamatkan kedua anaknya dari amukan isterinya, dan menjaga keutuhan keluarganya.

"—kita akan membiarkan anak itu lahir." Hangeng memutuskan dengan nafas berat yang lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ia hembuskan. Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Semudah itukah? Perjuangan cintanya bersama Yesung bisakah semudah ini? Sementara Heechul melotot kaget ke arah suaminya. Bukan keputusan itu yang ingin ia dengar. Entah bagaimana, namun bukankah kelahiran anak itu akan menambah _image _buruk keluarganya?

"Hannie, kau—"

"—Aku belum selesai bicara, Kim Heechul." Hangeng langsung memotong perkataan Heechul dengan tegas. Membuat wanita itu terkejut, dan cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Memasrahkan apapun keputusannya pada suaminya. Paling tidak dalam beberapa hal, mereka selalu sepikiran. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terus memperhatikan ayahnya, berharap ayahnya mengijinkannya bersatu dengan Yesung. Walaupun ia tahu kemungkinannya kecil.

"Kau dan Yesung harus—"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pening dan mual.

Hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang mampu terbaca dari wajah itu ketika matanya mulai mengerjap perlahan. Wajah satu-satunya _namja _yang terbaring di ruangan itu. _Namja _yang adalah kekasih Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang juga adalah kakak kandung Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh…" ia baru saja berusaha bangun dari posisinya sekarang, namun pening menghantam telak kepalanya, membuatnya harus terbaring lagi untuk setidaknya meredakan sedikit rasa peningnya. Ia memandang sekeliling—setidaknya yang ia ingat terakhir ia dibaringkan Kyuhyun di kamar mereka, dan Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya sebelum ia terseret ke alam mimpinya sendiri. Dan ia sadar ia masih disini, tidak berubah posisi.

"Sudah bangun?" dan oh, demi Tuhan ia bersyukur akhirnya suara _baritone _lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya lagi. _Onyx _nya langsung mengarah pada sumber suara. Pemuda itu muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan _caramel _nya yang lembut serta senyumannya yang hangat menyambutnya, memaksanya mau-tak-mau ikut tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

Entah kekuatan darimana, Yesung langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari menerjang Kyuhyun—untuk memeluknya. Untung saja daya tangkap Kyuhyun cukup baik, dan hal itu membuatnya tidak terjungkal kebelakang saat Yesung memeluknya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba. Ia bingung, memang. Namun merasakan kehangatan pelukan Yesung ia hanya mampu tersenyum, membalas dekapan _Hyung_-nya itu dan mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

"Aku hampir mati merindukanmu, kau tahu? Jangan pernah menghilang lagi dariku!" gerutu Yesung setelah mendapatkan kenyamanan pelukannya dalam diri Kyuhyun. Yang diperlakukan _over-protective _hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Sudah kukatakan di awal bahwa Yesung terlihat makin imut sejak kehamilannya, bukan? Dan sekarang ia melakukannya lagi.

"Memangnya kau sudah bangun daritadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"Hmm—aku baru bangun, sih. Tapi saat aku bangun dan kau tidak ada disampingku, ku kira kau meninggalkanku…" ujarnya bak anak kecil yang takut ditinggal orangtuanya. Senyum Kyuhyun makin lebar mendengarnya, dari telinga kiri hingga telinga kanan. Oh ayolah, tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Akan sangat menyeramkan jika Kyuhyun tersenyum selebar itu, bukan?

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya—walaupun nampaknya Yesung tidak rela. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun masih menyangga pinggang Yesung. Sementara tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut. Membiarkan _caramel _itu menabrak sang _onyx _dan terpesona pada kelembutan yang dipancarkannya.

"Kau tahu aku tak kan pernah meninggalkanmu, _Hyung._" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut sesudah mengecup kening Yesung juga dengan lembut. Yesung tersenyum, merasa nyaman. Ia tahu ini semua kesalahan. Mencintai Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan tersebesar dalam hidupnya. Namun hanya dengan _namja _ini—hanya dengan _namja _dihadapannya ini, ia bisa merasa tenang. Merasa nyaman dan dilindungi.

"Hmm, _arrasseo…" _jawabnya lembut, diiringi senyum. Melihat senyum yang sudah menjadi candunya itu membuat gurat perih di hati Kyuhyun seakan terkuak kembali. Bukan, bukan karena senyuman Yesung. Ini karena k_eputusan Hangeng beberapa menit lalu yang membuatnya perih._

"Hey, kau harus banyak istirahat _noona_…" goda Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung Yesung main-main. Yesung cemberut, kesal. Bukan karena Kyuhyun mencubit hidungnya, tapi karena—

"Jangan memanggilku _noona_! Aku ini _namjaaa!_" bentak Yesung sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, menghiraukan Yesung yang makin menekuk wajahnya bak origami, seni melipat kertas Jepang.

"Hahahahah—baiklah baiklah!" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah saat Yesung sudah mulai melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia buru-buru meraih tengkuk Yesung dan belakang lututnya—menggendongnya, dan membaringkannya di ranjang dengan lembut.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Aku akan buatkan susu cokelat. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun. Yesung menggeleng keras, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Ah, apa kau tidak tahu dengan tingkahmu itu Kyuhyun langsung ingin membuatmu hamil dua kali? Kyuhyun bingung, biasanya Yesung akan minum susu cokelat—untuk ibu hamil—sebelum ia tidur, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak mau?

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku istirahat, disini," ujar Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disamping tubuhnya setelah ia bergeser sedikit ke kiri, tanpa sedikitpun berhenti menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ia buru-buru merebahkan dirinya, membiarkan Yesung tidur ber-bantalkan lengannya, dan menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk melingkupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Yesung.

"Sepertinya _uri baby _di dalam sana lebih senang tidur-tiduran, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan surai Yesung dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Yesung hanya menggumam kecil menjawabnya. Ia sudah terbuai dalam rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggil Yesung lemah, sebelum ia akhirnya menguap lagi.

"Hm?"

"_Appa _dan _Eomma_—" Yesung hendak menanyakan keberadaan orangtuanya dan apa yang terjadi saat ia tidur sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa hati kecilnya mengunci mulutnya dan membuatnya tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mereka sudah pulang, sayang. Jangan khawatir, tadi mereka hanya ngobrol sebentar denganku. Mereka juga berharap kau lekas sembuh." Jelas Kyuhyun lembut, mendekap Yesung makin erat dan menyesap aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"B-benarkah?" Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Bukannya Yesung tidak percaya, hanya saja—eommanya tadi begitu histeris dan walaupun sayup-sayup, sebelum masuk ke kamar tadi ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa ia sedang hamil.

Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit, meraup bibir mungil itu dan melumatnya sebentar. Yesung memang bingung, namun ia hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun, membalas kecupannya.

"Istirahatlah. Kita bicarakan besok." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Yesung ikut tersenyum, _karena memang ia tidak tahu apapun._

"Kyu…" panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm?"

"_Saranghae…"_ bisik Yesung sebagai kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun terus mendekapnya—menjaganya. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia memang sudah mencintai Kyuhyun. Benar-benar mencintai adiknya. Lebih dari batas yang seharusnya. Benar-benar mempercayakan diri dan hatinya pada Kyuhyun. Hanya pada Kyuhyun saja.

"_Nado_—" Perasaan perih it uterus menguar dari dalam dadanya. Seakan sesak dan memenuhi dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan pergi sejauh mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya. _Namun karena cintanya pada _Yesung, _ia masih bisa bertahan. Demi senyuman Yesung, demi kebahagiaan Yesung, ia masih bisa bertahan._

Walaupun ia tahu, setelah bayi itu lahir, tak akan ada lagi _morning-kiss _dari Yesung. Tak akan ada lagi pelukan hangat dari Yesung. Takkan ada lagi senyum yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka matanya. Takkan ada lagi wajah ceria Yesung mengisi hari-harinya. Takkan ada lagi tawa Yesung yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap Tuhan membuat semua ini lebih mudah bagi mereka. Mereka hanya ingin bahagia, apa sulitnya? Namun jalan hidup manusia dibentuk seperti buku cerita dan ditulis sendiri oleh Tuhan—yang kita sebut takdir—yang tertulis sudah tidak dapat diubah kembali, ia sering mendengarnya. Dan dalam hal ini, ia percaya takdir akan membawanya berjalan melalu jalur yang sudah disediakan.

Ia melirik ke samping, dan mendapati Yesung sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bisakah selamanya seperti ini? Bisakah wajah damai itu selalu ada dalam dekapannya?

Ia memejamkan matanya, setelah mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Yesung. Dan menyambung kalimat terakhirnya yang terputus. Karena setelah ini, mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, sanggup tidak sanggup,

mereka harus—

"—_saranghae, kim jong woon…"_

—berpisah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Time :**

Heyoo! *lambai-lambai tangan* *_smirk*_

Gimana? Bagus nggak ceritanya?

Heheheheh, saya kembali dengan sebuah cerita _Angst _yang menggantung hohoho

Gimana menurut kalian? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Unyukah? Gejekah?

Review dong supaya saya bisa tahu heheheheh

_Fanfict ini saya persembahkan untuk Yesung yang berulang tahun kemarin, dan adik saya yang berulangtahun hari ini *bow*_

Yesung : persembahan buat gue kok angst woy?!

Author : /kabur bareng Kyu/

Sebenernya saya bikin FF ini karena dapat ide tiba-tiba setelah lihat Jackie chan (?) di trans tv. Entah kenapa air mata abang jeki (?) disana bikin nyesek dan langsung saya tumpahkan di FF ini~~ Oh iya, dan masalah hamil-hamilan itu saya ngarang lo saudara-saudara~~ jadi jangan dipercayaaa~~

Tapi yang masalah penelitian itu saya memang beneran pernah denger. Katanya ada _namja _yang dijadiin percobaan gitu, di dalem tubuhnya ditanam semacam program bayi tabung untuk membesarkan janin, tapi yang membuncit itu otot bagian bawah dada… karena _namja _memiliki otot paling elastis disitu…

Tapi sekali lagi ini hanya _fanfiction. Fiction _berarti fiksi, alias nggak nyata. Begitu hehehehe.

Kalau boleh jujur dan memberi saran, baca FF ini sambil denger backsound yang saya sarankan, okey? Supaya lebih mengena dan lebih sakit~ ^o^

_Anyway, _sekalian saya mau Tanya-tanya yaaaa? #kepo Boleh kan? Boleh ya? Boleh dong?

Hehehehe, menurut kalian gimana nih project "Guardian Angel" saya yang kemarin? Bagus nggak? Jujur saya nggak PD untuk nge post chapter 1 nya entah karena apa -_-

"Guardian Angel" ini ber_genre _Romance, dan Fantasy karena saya akan menjabarkan tentang hal-hal fantasi saya (?)

Sedikit bocoran kalian bisa lihat di :

_vanillalatte98 . blogspot . com_

([spasi dihilangkan]) Dengan postingan berjudul "Guardian Angel Trailer"

Ayo dong kasih komentarnya, di boleh, di postingan saya di FFn juga boleh~~ saya butuh semangat dari kalian _guys!_

Hmm, udahan deh, segitu aja ya cuap-cuap gak penting saya heheheheh~~

_See You Guys on the next Fanfict! Annyeong ^o^b_


End file.
